


Frozen Di’kut

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: A/N: This is for @queenofspades6 (tumblr) for the Secret Santa Star Wars exchange! I wrote a classic “you’re cold, we got to warm you up” Mando/Reader for the holiday! I really hope you enjoy @queenofspades6 and I hope you have a wonderful 2021!I registered under my main tumblr username @/ArtemisFowl11 but wanted to post to my writing account!Includes Language, spoilers for the Mandalorian's real name.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Star Wars Secret Santa 2020





	Frozen Di’kut

**Author's Note:**

> Di'kut ~ idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)

"You're kidding?" (Y/N) said with a laugh looking the Mandalorian up and down. He was in his usual attire, which wouldn't normally be a problem, but considering the two had chased down the bounty to Hoth, his beskar would cause him to freeze in minutes.

"What?" He answered, clearly unamused. It wasn't that he hated teaming up with her for bounties, it was quite the opposite. It was just her immaturity tended to get on his nerves. When he would be getting focused to catch a bounty, she would be all over the place doing anything but focusing on the task at hand. He doubted her for a long time until they had caught their first bounty together. The moment the “real” chase got going her skills rivaled the Mandalorian’s, and in some ways bested him. The Mandalorian needed no convincing to let her tag along on more bounties.

They had been chasing this bounty for some time now and he wouldn't admit it, but he was fond of her. After just six months straight of working together, he had a hard time imagining how the Crest would feel with her gone. Her personality filled up the Razor Crest and though he would never admit it, he did occasionally smile at her dumb jokes. He respected her and in turn, she respected him and his culture. She would always ask questions about how to make his life easier, even letting him lock her in the cockpit for a few hours just so he could eat and walk around without his helmet worry-free. Breaking him out of his thoughts, he heard her stamp her foot.

"We're on Hoth." She answered as if that cleared up everything. "You know, an ice planet." She tried again. They both were silently staring at each other until she finally rolled her eyes and sighed. "Di'kut." She murmured as she zipped up her fur-lined coat.

The bounty took five hours for them to get, but to the Mandalorian, it felt like ages. His beskar was covered in frost and he found it difficult to move. His joints felt stiff and his mind was more worried about freezing than catching the bounty.

(Y/n) had to drag the bounty back to the Razor Crest themselves. Something that wasn't fully out of the ordinary, but Din doubted she hadn't noticed how slow the two were having to move.

Considering how quickly she put the bounty in carbonite, she certainly knew something was up. Normally, she'd relentlessly tease them until he had to tell her to stop playing with her food and get on with it.

Once she was done, she stood in front of him, he was staring at the ladder to the cockpit, knowing he needed to climb it so they could leave, but he felt himself flickering in and out of consciousness. He knew either he was swaying, or the ship was. He felt her push him, so he was facing her. Taking a good look at him she crossed her arms and frowned.

"You're frozen, Din." She stated, surprising him with her sudden seriousness. She very rarely used his real name, even if he had given her permission to do so when they were alone. He also figured she’d make fun of him for this, tease him relentlessly since she tried to tell him beforehand that this would happen.

"C-c-cold, not frozen." He couldn't help but shiver, for a moment he thought she was going to laugh at him. But instead, she closed the distance between them and begun taking off his pauldrons. As quickly as he could he jerked back, causing her to sigh and begin to fume.

“Take it off or I will, Djarin.” She demanded; Din had never heard her use this tone with him before. If he wasn’t frozen, he may have been a little turned on. He continued to stare at her, slowly blinking, trying to come up with a response, but failing. "Look, I'm not trying to break your Creed, I promise, you know I respect you, but it was really fucking cold out there and your armor is probably colder than it was outside." She sighed. "This ship is always cold, but you need to get out of your armor, and warm-up…we need to cuddle."

"E-excuse me?" He stammered, trying to piece together if she was teasing him or being serious.

"Cuddle, share body heat, whatever. If you don't warm up soon it can cause irreversible damage to your body and brain, assuming you don’t die from it. Let me help you take off your armor, we'll keep your helmet on until you're good and I can put on a blindfold." She reasoned; Din closed his eyes for what felt like only a moment. "HEY!" She shouted, hitting his helmet so hard it had to have hurt her hand.

"'M tired." He murmured; he knew for sure he was swaying now. He heard her swear and felt her hands start to quickly remove his armor. True to her word, she didn't touch his helmet. She left him in his tunic, long pants, and his socks. He wasn’t sure how long it took her to get his armor off, but it felt like hours, vaguely he could hear her talking about random things to keep him semi-conscious.

"Fuck," She murmured as she brought his hands towards her face where she blew warm air on them and clasped them tightly, attempting to warm him. "You're practically blue." He felt her pull his arm towards his small cot, hidden in a compartment that had originally been used for storage. Without her, Din wasn't sure he would have made it this far. That was until she pushed him helmet-first into the cot, causing him to groan.

He heard her shuffle around quickly before landing next to him. He felt her help him move onto his side, her hands were warm against his arms.

"Din, can you hear me?" She asked softly, he groaned again. He wasn’t sure if his modulator picked up the noise. Why did she keep moving and talking? He just wanted to sleep, he’d never felt this exhausted in his life caused by a mix between his regular lack of sleep and being nearly frozen.

"Hey, I have a blindfold on." She tapped his helmet; he opened his eyes to the best of his ability, which wasn’t much. He knew he should check that she was telling the truth, but he couldn’t find the strength to move.

"Okay." He murmured but made no effort to remove his helmet. He heard her sigh as she released the locks on his helmet, gently tossing it aside. He felt her maneuver herself, so his head was under her chin, she ran her hands through his hair once and then grabbed his blanket and laid it over the both of them.

"Is this okay?" She asked softly, squeezing him closer. Din had never heard her voice without his helmet on and he quickly realized he wanted to hear her voice like that every day. Unmodulated and crystal clear. Instead of responding, he nuzzled closer, trying to soak up her warmth. He felt her chuckle and he could have sworn she kissed the top of his head. “Get some rest, I want off this ice planet the moment you can stand without falling.”

He was already beginning to warm up, but he certainly wasn’t ready to leave Hoth.


End file.
